Amelia Dove
Amelia Dove is a nineteen year old falcon (an irony which is not lost on her) who lived her childhood as an orphan on the streets, surviving with the help of her telepathic and telekinetic abilities, the origins of which are unknown. Appearance Amelia is a purple falcon with black fur around her eyes and torso. Her eyes are an unnaturally dark green shade, and she typically wears a black tube-top and black jeans to keep her wings free. Amelia also appears to be on the skinny side due to her slender frame, but the real reason for her deceiving appearance is that her muscles are largely concealed by her wings. Personality Amelia is an inherently lonely and untrusting person, using sarcasm to push away those who are at risk getting too close. This is because of the long years she spent isolated on the streets as a child, being tested and challenged by new horrors no child should ever experience on a daily basis. She is a fast talker when she needs to be, using her sarcasm as a weapon to conceal her cunning methods and tricks. She is also surprisingly lazy for one who has lived such a dark life, preferring to rely on her telepathy to cheat rather than actually work on improving her skills and telekinetic abilities. She will lie and steal for her own wellbeing without hesitation. However, once her layers of reclusiveness have been stripped away, Amelia's greatest flaw is quite possibly her capacity to become overly emotionally attached to people and things, often at the cost of her own wellbeing. There is an emptiness inside her, and despite her reluctance to trust anyone, she is desperate to fill it with something. She just doesn't know what. History Amelia's earliest memory is of waking up in an Empire City alleyway at the approximate age of six with nothing but the clothes on her back. She soon realised she had some telepathic and telekinetic abilities, and used them to surive on the streets. She made some allies in her time and suffered many tragedies as a result, with one example involving an elderly echidna named Rook. Once a famed fighter before being crippled and discarded out into the streets, Rook was bitter but quickly rediscovered his passion for life due to his young companion's overwhelming emotional state. Amelia used her powers to steal food for Rook, and Rook taught Amelia all that he knew in return, giving her a basic understanding of fighting and of world events. Amelia's talents did not go unnoticed by others however, and eventually she was approached by Kaiser, a cold-blooded mutant who seduced her in her young teenage years, taking advantage of her abilities to expand his recreational drug enterprise while avoiding law enforcement. Amelia was unaware that she was being exploited for a long time, until Rook learnt of Amelia's new career and intervened, not wanting to see Amelia be tainted while he still believed that she had potential beyond the streets. This inevitably led to a fight between Rook and Kaiser, wherein Rook's old age proved his downfall. Realising the ugly truth behind Kaiser after Rook's murder, Amelia took her revenge by undoing all of the work she did to keep his enterprise a secret, causing the arrests of Kaiser and most of his circle. Kaiser later died in his prison cell under mysterious circumstances. After her experience with Rook, Amelia became a loner, roaming the streets and just about surviving on her wits and her abilities with no further ambition, the question of who her parents were being little more than a faint curiousity. For now... Powers and Skills Telepathy Amelia has the power to read the minds of others and influence their thoughts to some degree, being capable of rendering herself invisible to their gaze and somewhat altering their emotional states. With a lot of energy, she can plant ideas in their minds, but fully-fledged mind control is beyond her due to her poor training. This laziness also means that Amelia struggles with distance. She can read minds of anyone she can see for hundreds of metres, but anything more than that requires an active effort at a closer range. Telekinesis Amelia's telekinesis is weaker still than her telepathy, being practical only really as a party trick without a considerable show of force. She can move small objects with ease, but the levitation or management of larger objects and people drains her physically. The most she can manage without exhausting herself is to toss a person or object across a room. Hand-To-Hand Combat Thanks to Rook's training, Amelia is capable of defending herself with basic and some advanced moves from a variety of fighting styles, however her lessons were so unprofessional that she cannot tell the various styles apart. Amelia can fight when she has to, but she is no master and would prefer to use her abilities and her cunning. Flying Amelia's flight is one of her most dependable talent. Due to her sleek figure and wingman she can move quickly and gracefully, dodging objects with exceptonal precision. However, this also weakens her resistance and makes her more likely to be knocked out of the sky. Thievery Enhanced by her ability to toy with people's minds, Amelia is an exceptional thief. She can sneak behind enemy eyes unnoticed, being incredibly light on her feet. This can be effective in combat scenarios, as she can attack enemies from behind while any allies she may have can distract them.